piffandomcom-20200223-history
RSPCA
This is a company with ads abusing animals. How Much is that Doggy in the Window? (1987) Nicknames: Dog of Doom, Boom Head-shot, How Much Is That Doggy In The Window?, Evil Man, Lampoon's Death Issue Classified: 18 Description: On a blue background, we see a dog, with a tune playing in the background, it keeps going with the camera zooming in until a hand with a gun appears near the dog's face. Then we fade to the RSPCA logo along with the address. Music/Sounds: We hear an instrumental variant of "How Much is that doggy in the Window?" until the Narrator says "Please give us a pound, or we'll have to pull the trigger. Problems: The message from the narrator almost seems threatening, contrary to what RSPCA strives for, to prevent cruelty to animals. Availability: Rare, can be seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: High to Nightmare, the darkness, the music and the gun at the end can scare more than a few. If not, then this will make many people feel sorry. That said, its similarities with the cover of National Lampoon's "Death" issue may lower the scare factor for some, due to the latter's far more humorous (though still dark) tone, lessening the impact of the gun and thus eliciting laughs rather than horror. How Much is that Doggy in the Window? (1986; Cut Version) Nicknames: No Head-shot, How Much Is That Doggy in the Window? II, Classified: 18 Description: We see the same shot of the dog from the previous advert, except that it's toned green slightly, the extension of the beginning of the shot is added, and the hand with the pistol is cut from it. Music/Sounds: We hear a young girl singing "How much is that Doggy in the Window?" before a male announcer says "Before you're give anyone a dog this Christmas, Please count the cost". Availability: Seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: Low to Medium, although this is a cut version, so there is no worry about the dog facing the pistol in the end. Gift (1989) WARNING: Do not call this phone number from this PIF, at it is changed. Nicknames: Evil Man II, Dog of Doom II, Blindfolded Dog, Description: We see the dog on a black background with a red ribbon tied around it. Then a man enters (only his arms and hands is shown) and undoes the ribbon around the dog. As he does this, the camera slowly zooms in to the dog's face, where the man tied the ribbon around the dog's eyes as a blindfold and then he exits off-screen. After a few seconds, it cuts to the black background where the phone number fades in with the small RSPCA logo. Music/Sounds: A man narrates: "Anyone who thoughtless gives a pet as a present could be deeming it to death." Then two drum beats are heard one at a time and the man continues as drum beats are heard faintly "Because every year thousands of pets ended up unloved, unwanted, and abandoned." Then the last drum beat is heard and the man concludes "Call 0800 400478, your money could help." Availability: Rare, seen on some YouTube Channels. Scare Factor: Medium to High, due to the drum beats and the man blindfolding a harmless dog. My Little Puppy (2001) Nicknames: Evil Man III, My Little Puppy, Worst Toy Ever Rating: 15 (uncensored version) Description: This PIF is in style of an eye-catching advert. At first, it shows the good things about the dog, and the owners having fun with it. Next, it tells us the many disadvantages of a dog, and shows the dog peeing everywhere and leaving pizza on the floor, and the owners look genuinely peeved. Later, we see the dog infront of an open kitchen cabinet with a food bowl on a floor lined with newspaper. The father puts the dog in a bag and as he walks along the canal, the bottom information reads "Dog food not included. Leads, baskets, vaccinations, insurance, neutering, microchipping and collar all sold separately." which scrolls to the left at a fast pace. The father throws the bag into the canal as the RSPCA logo fades in along with its message "Pets aren't toys" and "No animals were hurt in the making of this commercial." Music/Sounds: A catchy xylophone tune is playing in the background as an enthusiastic female voice over says "He's fun! He's cute! He's crazy! He's My Little Puppy. Hours of fun for all the family. My Little Puppy comes completely un-house-trained, and enjoys being taken for lots of walks. He needs feeding on a regular basis, and requires endless love and attention. When all the fun's over, he's easily stored away!" and the tune in the background ends with a splash sound effect when the father throws the bag into the river. Variants: A censored version with improved graphics ending a longer shot of the dog near the kitchen cabinet before the RSPCA logo and messages fade on a black background also exists. Availibility: Rare, The PIF can be seen on theaters during that time. The cut version is also seen on TV, also during that time. Both can be currently found on YouTube. Scare Factor: Low, bordering on Medium, the man throwing the dog in the river at the end might make you cry, but this is a funny ad. Low for the variant though, due to the scene of the man throwing the dog into the river being cut. However, This Is Absolutely Nothing Compared To The Next PIF Comparison (2001) WARNING; DO NOT SHARE PICTURES OR VIDEOS OF THIS PIF. SEARCH IT AT YOUR OWN RISK Nicknames; Comparison From Hell, RSPCA Acid Trip, Comparison Gone Wrong, In The Dark Classified; 15; For Somewhat Grizzly Messages Description; In A Dark Environment, There's A Chick On The Left Layer And On The Right Chick A.K.A Broiler Cut To Four Days, The Meat Chick Is Already Developing Bone And Leg Problems. Cut To 11 Days, The Meat Chick Is Struggling With It's Heart And Lungs. They Keep Growing And Growing And An Announcer Says Heart Failure Is A Threat The Meat Chick's Skeleton Is Already Deformed And Almost Crickled. The PIF Fades To Black With RSPCA'S Website URL And Logo. Problems; Okay, They've Gone Completely Off The Charts With This One. First Of All, The Message's Are Really Grizzly. Second Of All, It's Also Stressful. One Of The Most Scariest PIFs Of The Decade. Availability; Was Only Shown In Cinemas. Nowadays, It Can Be Found On Youtube. Scare Factor; It Depends On The Sentences. It Can Range From Medium To Nightmare; This Might Remind You Of The First Commercial, The Gory Messages Can Scare A Large Number Of People, Including The Growth Of The Chickens. The Darkness Is Also Unsettling, Not To Mention The Sudden Appearance Of The Logo. Explosion (2002?) Classified: 12A Description: We see a dog next to a piece of dynamite. Then, some text about dogs fade in below. Then, the dynamite explodes, revealing the RSPCA logo, then the phone number fades in below. FX/SFX: Live action. Problems: TBA Music/Sounds: A drumroll. Availibility: Only shown in cinemas during, I think 2002. Scare Factor: Medium. WARNING; Do Not Share Videos Or Pictures Of This PIF. SEARCH IT AT YOUR OWN RISK Category:Animal Cruelty PIFs Category:PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:Animal rights PIFs Category:Charities PIF Category:Video PIFs Category:PIFs rated 18 Category:United Kingdom Category:1980's PIFs Category:2000's PIFs Category:Violent PIFs